Maximum 5D's
by gNat2
Summary: The Flock reached New Domino City to watch a middle of a Turbo Duel wrapping up. Will they get sucked into the game as well? Why does Izumi think Angel is a psychic duelist? R&R! Pairings...idk.
1. Welcome to New Domino

**Me:Hey everybody! Guess who's back?**

**Izumi:Back again?**

**Aiko:Guess who's back?**

**Ariya:Back again?**

**Bandit Keith:...In America. -runs off-**

**Me:Anyways, Ive been on dA lately and published my fanfictions there**

**Angel:Watch her on dA, her account is StarlightCove**

**Max:Further more, Nat claims no ownership of Maximum Ride, YuGiOh 5Ds, or Aiko. She only owns Izumi, Morag, Shion, Haruka, Alex, and Moonlight Dragon**

**Me:If I owned Maximum Ride, Ari wouldn't die and Fang wouldn't leave the group. -continues ranting-**

**Everyone:On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**Max's POV**

"Maaax…" Groaned Nudge. "I'm feeling tired and getting hungry." She complained as the flock and I were heading towards a new city. "I'm getting hungry too, Max." Gazzy joined in. I groaned in defeat. "Fine, we'll stop here. But no messing around town once we landed." I said. As we got a little lower, I spotted two people on a highway on motorcycles. I rubbed my eyes, probably thinking I had crap that I caught in the air in my eyes. But I wasn't the only one that is seeing stuff; Gazzy and Angel were staring in awe at this site. Next to the motorcycles was some kind of monsters. One motorcyclist had a footballer in defense position on his side of the field pointing to the other motorcyclist who had some kind of silver dragon flying over him **(A/N: Remember, they're seeing the back of the dragon.)**. The whole flock was staring in confusion at this sight, except for Iggy and Fang. "What's going on?" Iggy asked. In case you didn't know about our friend Iggy already, he's blind. The whitecoats at the School wanted Iggy to have night vision…whoops.

"There are two motorcyclists on a highway with one monster each under us." Fang explained to the 14-year-old. Soon the dragon pulled its neck back and fired out a silver flare from its mouth to the footballer. I dropped down to get a better look. I flapped my wings harder to catch up with their speed. They are really damn fast on those cycles. As I got to a good distance between me and them, a card by the first motorcyclist flipped open revealing some sort of power ray being cancelled off by a mirror. "Oh no!" Shouted the dragon motorcyclist. Soon the flare bounced off the footballer and aimed at the dragon who then became shattered in pieces. "Take that, Yusei!" The first motorcyclist shouted. I was surprised that the first cyclist was a girl, and I actually felt proud of her for some reason.

I flew back up to the flock and explained what I saw from their level. "Monsters? Like dragons and ogres?" Gazzy asked with sparkles in his eyes. "Yea, like that. But I'm still confused of that footballer and the mirror." I said back. I then looked down to see we were over a big park that took over at least a part of the town. "We'll land here and walk around afterwards." I told my gang as I swooped down like a superhero once again. Soon we all dropped to the nearest tree and hung out on the branches. Total had to make a pit stop from all the excitement he saw and from my point of view.

"_Those creatures you saw were just holographic copies." _Oh look, it's my friend. The voice. So good to hear your lecture again, not.

'What are they anyways?' I asked the voice in my famous serious thought tone.

"_It's a game called Duel Monsters. It's a card game that is played through for many generations, and now you are in New Domino City, home of a game called Turbo Dueling. You just experienced one that was about to wrap up." _Voice said in its slightly happy yet smart ass like voice.

'Card games on Motorcycles?' I said stupidly.

Once again, the voice left me with my stupid four word question. I smiled. "You heard that, Angel?" I asked without looking. Angel dropped upside down on a branch higher than me and her wings tucked on her back and her legs crossed on the branch. "Card games on motorcycles Max, really?" She asked me in a childish expression and a smile to match it. Soon both of us got off the high tree and walked around this new and unknown city with the rest of the flock.

**Aiko's POV**

It feels so intense watching Izumi-chan and Yusei, my big brother, turbo dueling each other. It seems like Izumi has gone more on the defensive type ever since she had that vision of her twin brother. Who knows what she has in stock now. As Izumi was activating a trap, I saw some kind of flying beast hovering over them a few feet away. There were five others way up above. I looked at the one who was closer to the duel. It didn't seem like a one of those Blackwing monsters my Uncle Crow has. After Yusei's Stardust Dragon was destroyed, the winged monsters flew back up to its little gang up above. "What the hell was that?" I muttered. "What the hell was what?" Akiza asked nicely. I shook my head, "It's nothing. I thought I saw something that wasn't a Duel Monster flying near the Yusei and Izumi's duel as Izumi activated her trap card." I said back. "Really?" Jack joined in. "Care to explain?" He added.

I then told the group about the winged monster and how it looked like a girl. I turned to Crow, who was interested in this conversation. Even if it was a Blackwing or some other winged-best monster, Jack has some reason to yell at him when all this is over. "So it has wings, isn't a monster, and is in New Domino City?" Akiza concluded. I nodded, and as if on cue, Izumi and Yusei slowed down their Duel Runners after Yusei's defeat.

I ran down the stands to congratulate both of them on a job well done and my second time around explaining the flying human over them. "A person with wings but isn't a Duel Monster?" Izumi asked. She placed her hand on her chin in a thinking expression. "I have two answers." She said after a moment of silence. "The first one is that you hang out with Crow too often." She said to me. I blushed in embarrassment. "The second one is that those winged creatures are actually humans with avian genes in their body." She concluded.

Jack snickered. "Since when were you a crossover of Sherlock Holmes and a scientist?" He asked. "Elementary, my dear Watson." Izumi spoke while looking away with her eyes closed and pointing a finger at him. "Well, whatever it is." Yusei said. "We need to go on a lookout for them." Everyone nodded. "Izumi and Jack, go for a run around town to see if you see anything suspicious about the winged creatures." Yusei commanded. "Okay, all the more reasons to test drive the new engine." Izumi replied with confidence. "Fine by me." Jack said. Then Yusei placed us in groups of two, I'm with Yusei. If anyone finds anything strange, even if it's a false alarm, we should report back as soon as possible. Everyone got onto their Duel Runners and head off. I hope those people with wings are okay roaming the streets and acting like a normal person.

**Iggy's POV**

Even though I can't see, I can hear that this town is busy and popular with all the commotions of people and automobiles. I also heard a lot of motorcycles so I guess this place is popular with bikers.

* * *

><p><strong>Max:So I heard you made a few chapters<strong>

**Me:Like I said, it's on my deviantart account...**

**Yusei:-hugging me from behind and whispers in ear- Will you post the other chapters up?**

**Me:o/o Uhh...If people review this story and follow me, they will.**

**Crow:YOU HEARD THE LADY! REVIEW OR GET...-asking me-What do we do if they don't review**

**Me:I'll burn their house down...**

**Gazzy and I:...WITH THE LEMONS! -evil laugh-**


	2. That faithful encounter

**Gazzy:Hey Nat, I stole some combustable lemons Cave Johnson had.**

**Me:Isn't Cave...dead?**

**Iggy:Technically he touched a moon rock that made him deathly ill.**

**Me:I know THAT, smartass. I'm just glad we have some just in case we have those bad-taste-in-fanfiction critics.**

**Iggy:If I do the disclaimer, do I get a combustable lemon?**

**Me:Of course, silly. **

**Iggy:-clears throat-Nat does not own Maximum Ride, YuGiOh 5Ds, or Aiko...**

**Ariya:What about me?**

**Me:You weren't even an IDEA at the time!**

**Iggy:As I was saying, Nat only owns Izumi, Morag, Alex, Haruka, Shion, and Moonlight Dragon. Please support the offical release**

**Gazz:Speaking of release...-throws a lemon at a random direction-**

**Me:I almost forgot! I will dedicate chapters to the first reviewer from now on, this chapter is dedicated to Animefreak32541.**

**Everyone:ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Nudge's POV**

The city was so huge and pretty. I never saw a town like this before! It looked like something from the far future, that or I watch too many sci-fi movies. I just want to shop from every store it has. Just think of the brand new wardrobe I'll have. As we walked around, there were a lot of card and electrical gear shops. Not to mention a lot of motorcycles that were ringing in my ears, also the weird language everyone speaks in. As we sat down at a café table, I spotted an unusual looking motorcycle. It was white and one huge wheel on it with someone with a matching white jumpsuit with some dark blue strips on it, he removed his helmet to reveal his spiky blonde hair after another motorcycle parked next to his bike. The rider came off and took off her helmet. She was very pretty. Her beautiful shining grey hair dropped down. She had a black leather jacket on with jeans that were losing their color on her kneecaps. It was very unlucky that they were speaking in the same language everyone else was. "See any cute boys?" Max teased. I looked back at her to see her grinning weakly. I blushed in embarrassment, "Hey, I was just looking at the motorcycle he's driving." I said. I motioned my head to the two people that were talking, or getting into some argument of some sort. "Whoa." Gazzy and Angel were amazed at the motor unicycle. "Oh look, the circus is in town." Max half-shouted. Some people looked at her like she was the next target of _What not to wear _or something. Soon the girl motorcyclist that was talking to the blonde guy dug her head in one of her hands in pain or frustration. Everyone in the flock looked at Angel, who was staring at the girl. Sometimes, her psychic powers can get a little off-hand, but that's just me

**Angel's POV**

"Angel." Max's thought said as soon as the second motorcyclist came in. "Yea?" I thought back. "That motorcycle the girl has, it's the same one as before." Max pointed out. I couldn't tell her how she knows; she was the only one out of the flock that got to the same level as the two motorcyclists on the highway before. "Do you want me to talk to her?" I said back. Max nodded. "Oh look, the circus is in town." Max shouted. This was an opportunity for me into getting into the girl's mind.

"_Who are you?" _I asked in her mind. It was hard to get into her mind at first. But whatever I did, I somehow gave her pain. As she placed her head in her hand, she replied, _"Your language…You're not around here, aren't you?" _She spoke with perfect English.

"_I wouldn't speak to you in English if I wasn't." _I said back. _"Now answer my question, please."_ I stared at her after I sent my message. _"I am Izumi Taiki, 18 years old. Leader of a Turbo Dueling team known as Xros Heart." _Izumi replied. _"My name is Angel. My friend Max was watching you duel on the highway earlier." _I said back.

Izumi gasped. The blonde spiked hair guy tried to comfort her and asking her if she's okay. "Y-yea. I'm fine. Thank you, Jack." She said with a little pain in her voice. _"As you know, the guy's name is Jack Atlas. Ex-king of Turbo Dueling." _She explained. _"What are you?" _

She looked up and met eye contact with me. Her hand that was supporting her head was then curled into a fist with a finger sticking out and pointing at me. "You! You're the psychic duelist that's getting into my head!" She shouted. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "This girl named Angel, she was talking to me by thought and was controlling my mind somehow like ones of those psychic duelists from the Arcadia Movement!" She told him. "Shit." Fang muttered under his breath. Max jumped on the table. "You know the plan guys." She said. Her wings flicked off her back. We followed Max's plan…minus the table. "Up." She started. She bent her knees in a ready position. Some of the bystanders were running in fear of us mutant bird children. "Up." Max said again. I heard police cars and their loud sirens heading towards us. "Any moment now, leader." Fang impatiently said. As the squad cars and bikes got to us, Max said. "And away!" We all jumped up and flapped our wings really hard into the sky. "You can't run from Sector Security!" Someone shouted via megaphone to us before we got out of range. We head towards the park again and crashed there for the night. But now that I think of it, New Domino City isn't an average high-tech city anymore. It's hiding something very dark, I can feel it. Izumi really struck me when she said Psychic Duelists and the Arcadia Movement. I might as well snag some info out of some people, let's hope they don't get any pain like Izumi did. My train of thought was interrupted by Total changing his sleeping position. I might as well go to sleep too.

**Izumi's POV**

This is something out of a science fiction movie. First my brain was being controlled by an American who calls herself Angel, then she and five other kids took out their wings, then they fled from Sector Security. I honestly say, those kids might shake Sector Security off their wings. I just hoped that none of them will get marked when they get captured. I stood there in shock in Jack's arms as the six pulled out their wings and flew off. "What the hell was that?" Jack asked in confusion. "Contact Yusei." I said in a quick reply. "We found them." Soon Jack took out his cell and contacted Yusei's Duel Runner. "Aiko was right, there was someone else watching our duel." I muttered.

I was then separated from Jack and some of the officers of Sector Security circled us.

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi:What are we going to do with all these lemons?<strong>

**Me:We're going to throw them at the flaming comments.**

**Izumi:Wouldn't that make a bigger flame then?**

**Me:What? The incinerator can't make flames on its own ya know!**

**Izumi:Whatever...**

**Aiko:-winks and puts a thumb up-Don't forget to review so you can get the next chapter dedicated to you!**


	3. Bluetooths and Duel Disks

**Me:Hey everbody, it's been a while since I left you hanging on chapter 2. Well I had finals so...**

**Audience:-starts booing-**

**Me...Anyways, I finished Today and Yesterday's finals which were Social Studies. Too f-**

**Max:THERE LITTLE KIDS HERE!**

**Me:What? I was going to saw fricking.**

**Max:Oh...**

**Jack:Anyways, we liked to thank -squints at paper- 15dragondream for reviewing chapter 2**

**Yusei:Natalie doesn't own Maximum Ride, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, or Aiko. She only owns Izumi, Morag, Alex, Shion, Haruka, and Moonlight Dragon. Maximum Ride is created by Robert Patterson, YuGiOh 5Ds is created by Kazuki Takahashi, and Aiko was created by Natsu's friend.**

**Me:H-Hey! Don't call me Natsu, Yusei /**

* * *

><p><strong>Total's POV<strong>

Can this city live without hearing one single motorcycle engine? I'm a Canine-American, I deserve the right to speak out. But it wouldn't help if someone screams and run away every time I talk. I'm the only one in the group that kept a low-profile after that incident yesterday. Everyone woke up to sounds of a motorcycle that was speeding off. "Man, this town is getting annoying every single minute." Gazzy complained. "I agree." I whined with him. I got up from Angel's smooth legs to stretch from my beauty sleep when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I looked down to see a huge brown box. "We got mail." I called out. Max looked at me dubiously. I placed my head to the direction where the box was and jumped off. I then sniffed it to see if there's anything a little funky about this unusual package. "It's A-Okay!" I shouted back, feeling proud of my super smelling.

**Fang's POV**

…A package for us? I didn't see that coming, not one single bit of it. Total plopped down next to it and started doing his little "inspection" on it, which came out as a safe package. I still don't trust whoever sent it to us though; it could be a trap from Itex or the School. A little Jack-in-a-box with an evil chuckle could pop up with a spraying can of sleeping gas and spray it on us. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. "Hey, it has a note." Nudge pointed out. She was right; on top of the box was a folded piece of paper that is labeled:

_-To the bird kids-_

Nudge opened up the note without taking a second guess and read out loud what the note said.

_"To the six kid children,_

_I apologize for exposing your identity to New Domino City. Sector Security knows about your first language, so I came up with something you guys might like. Inside the box, there will be six little boxes with a Bluetooth next to it. But it isn't the same old headphone, it's a translator device. I activated it on Japanese, the language NDC speaks, so you can listen to what people are saying in English. The best part is that when you speak, the device can turn it into Japanese! This little device is very important so I advise you not to lose it by any means necessary."_ Nudge read aloud. Max opened the box to see what the letter described, six little boxes with a Bluetooth next to each of them. "Wait, there's more!" Gazzy pointed out from skimming through the letter in Nudge's hands.

_"You're probably thinking what's in the small boxes. Those are actually your decks. This city is known for playing Duel Monsters for many centuries. The boxes are arranged from the oldest to the youngest of your group. You also are going to need duel disks in order to put those cards in a test drive. Meet me at the Kaiba Dome once you're ready, I'll be waiting for you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Izumi Taiki."_

Everyone fell silent. "Oh, there's a P.S. message on here!" Nudge filled in. "And it says what?" I asked. "She says…she apologizes for waking you up." She replied as she looked up.

**Gazzy's POV**

"So…the boxes are arranged from oldest to youngest in the flock?" Total asked. "Yea. So Max is the far left and I'm on the far right. Everyone else except you is in the middle." Angel explained to him. Total grunted. "I want my own cards…" He complained. "The School should've applied thumbs on you then." Max told him. She picked up the wrapped package on the far left and opened it up. It was a pile of cards with the same back cover. Max turned it over to see a pic of a woman with weird bondage clothing and wings. She looked through the rest of the cards. "They're all winged-beasts with some trap and spell cards." She concluded. Fang opened his box, then Iggy, then Nudge, then me, then Angel.

Fang got a dark deck, which sort of matches his style and personality. Iggy got a warrior deck, but since he can see colors **(A/N: He's still blind though)**, I think Iggy might be able to duel. Nudge got a Spellcaster deck, she did the ooh and aww sounds as she looked through her deck. She really like this little looking magician that calls himself Silent Magician LV4. There was a LV8 version of it too. For me, I got a machine deck and my sister got a psychic deck. She was somehow disappointed at this but was scared at a creepy looking monster with no skin on his face. Just this weird mouth mask and red len glasses. His name was Jinzo, and I'm crept out by this. "If Izumi is waiting for us at the Kaiba Dome." Max said. "She must be there right now, and I guess it isn't far from here." Everyone agreed. Since it was too dangerous to fly now, we had to walk.

**Morag's POV**

I have not one clue about what Izumi was doing at the moment. First we saw six mutant bird children, then Izumi placed a package with decks in them, and now we are waiting for them. I sure hope they want their duel disks in order to survive the dangers of this city. Izumi was looking at her deck. I looked at her and I started thinking cautiously about her plan.

"You're going to duel one of them, are you?" I asked. She nodded. "I want to test them, to see if they have what it takes." She said. Then silence filled in. "I want them to join Team Xros Heart." She explained. I raised an eyebrow, "None of them can't Turbo Duel or own a Duel Runner." I told her. She did a low grunt. "Then I'll train them." She muttered. She looked up from her deck to see the six children walking in her direction. "Looks like the party's here." I said. Izumi grinned, "All according to script." She said. What script? We didn't plan this out; you planned it out as I followed along. I wanted to say that, but I didn't want her to yell at air. "Your name is Izumi, right?" A girl with dirty blonde hair, a white t-shirt, a brown sweat jacket, and ripped up jeans asked. "Don't wear it out." Izumi joked.

"We're here for our duel disks." A kid with black hair and clothes with an emotionless tone said. No wonder he got a dark monster deck, it's like it was meant to be. Izumi nodded. She took out six old-fashioned duel disks that were from the generation Seto Kaiba was alive. A girl with a highlight in her hair and coffee skin took the first one and asked, "Does this come in pink?" Izumi couldn't help but giggle. "You can customize your own duel disk to whatever you like at, there is always a shop for anything you desire." She told her. The girl then had sparkles in her eyes and did a mid-air fist pump. Izumi couldn't help but laugh again. "You're too funny." She said. As her laughing died down, she looked at the dirty blonde teenager. "Since you guys know my name," She looked at Angel, then back at the teenager. "Do you mind if I know yours?" She asked.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but I liked to be called Max." The dirty blonde said. "I'm Fang." The raven haired boy said. "Iggy." Said another boy with blonde hair with a touch of red on it. "You can call me Nudge." The coffee skin girl said. "I'm the Gasman. But you can call me Gazzy." Said the smallest boy in the group. "Last but not least, my name is Angel. I'm Gazzy's little sister." Angel introduced herself again. Everyone else took their duel disks and placed it on. "Just like the ear piece, you can't lose that duel disk." Izumi said.

After a long moment, Angel extended her duel disk and placed the deck in the holder. "Angel? What are you doing?" Max asked her nicely. Angel stepped forward near Izumi. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you'll have to tell me the secret New Domino City is hiding." She commanded. "What happens if I win?" Izumi asked with an evil grin. "I won't bug you about why you called me a psychic duelist yesterday." Angel said. Izumi chuckled as she extended her duel disk and placed her deck in the holder. "Looks like we have a little deal." She said. "But since you're still a newbie, do you want to know the rules of Duel Monsters?" Angel shook her head. "I catch on easily." She said in confidence. "Very well. Duel start!"

**Izumi: 4000 LP**

**Angel: 4000 LP**

"As much as I love going first, I'll pass the baton to you on that one." Izumi said as she drew five cards from her deck. "You'll regret doing that when you cough up your secret." Angel said as she drew six cards. She examined them carefully. "What the hell did she get into?" Max grunted. "You can beat her, Angel!" Gazzy cheered. "Show her whose boss!" Nudge yelled.

"I summon Genetic Woman in attack mode!" Angel then placed a card on her duel board. Then a girl with leopard ears, a mechanical arm, fish scales, and a black bio suit appeared on the field. Angel startled herself. "Don't worry, sweetie!" Max called. "It's just a holographic copy." She told her. "How do you know, Ms. Know-it-all?" Fang said. "Voice." Max quickly said. Fang looked back at the duel. "Let's see, I now place two cards face down and end my turn!" Angel said as she placed two cards in their slots. "I draw!" Izumi yelled as she drew a card.

Izumi smirked from what she has in her hand. "Since you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon without tributing!" Soon a cyber-like dragon appeared on the field, this making Angel feel scared. "Next, I'll summon Gemini Elf in attack mode." Izumi said as she placed a card of two elfs that are apparently supposed to be twins as the picture. Angel seemed really frightened from this.

"Gemini Elf seems a little weak. So I'll activate the equip spell card, Black Pendent!" Soon a card appeared with a purple-black pendent on it. Soon a little version of it appeared on one of the elf's neck. "What does it do? Make the twin elves look pretty for their close up?" Max dissed Izumi. My grey haired partner smirked. "Close, but no cigar. It actually raises Gemini Elf's attack points by 500!" She explained.

**Gemini Elf: 1900-2400 ATK**

I looked at her. "You shouldn't scare her like that, she's only little and it's her first duel." I said. "I was just trying to build up my offence so the outsides won't have to learn about the Dark Signers." Izumi muttered as low as she could. "Since my monsters are more powerful than your Genetic Woman, I'll attack her with my Cyber Dragon!" Izumi shouted as her mechanical dragon attacked the defenseless monster. "I activate a trap card!" Angel shouted as a card flipped open to reveal a vortex that is sucking in energy beams. "Negate attack!" Angel said. "Your Cyber Dragon and Gemini Elf's attacks are negated this turn!" She explained. Izumi hung her head down and smiled. "She's good." She whispered to me. She flung her head back up. "Might as well place three face downs on the field and end my turn." Izumi said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Gazzy:Aww, another cliffhanger!<strong>

**Izumi:At least it got to somewhere good. I'm just glad the Arcadia Movement isn't around to snatch her up.**

**Akiza:I wonder how Sayer is doing...**

**Leo:Isn't his name Divine?**

**Luna:That's his japanese name, you dummy. **

**Gazzy:-points at the teal haired twins- Can Angel and I duel them? Huh? Huh? CAN WE?**

**Me:Hold your horses, Gazzy. I need to get a review for this chapter, post the next chapter, get a review on THAT chapter, and post the next one. I haven't made chapter 6, but it's summertime and i'm only going to 4 weeks for my last year in summer camp (FUCK NO!) . So let me think about it.**

**Gazzy:Okay guys, don't forget that we need atleast one comment review to post up the next chapter. All flames will be fuel for the combustable lemons I stole from Cave Johnson!**

**Izumi:Somebody is breaking the fourth wall...**


	4. Just a dream, or is it?

**Me:Finally, finals are almost done. I just got to do Science finals tomorrow and i'm a free woman! That means working on chapter 6 (i have chapter 5 ready to go) and so on. I wonder if I should add Ariya in...**

**Random idiot: Who's Ariya?**

**Me:She was a princess and somehow she turned into a spirit like Morag and possessed Aiko when she was young, around the time New Domino City and the Satellite were still around. She belongs to the same person who created Aiko, which wasn't not.**

**Fang:So is this the chapter where the duel is finished?**

**Me:Yea, I had to make it quick though. I had this for a LONG time, probably...a few months ago. Maybe around the time I made a dA account. It was when I got addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds after DVRing it when I had to go out to karate...can we edit out the last part, please?**

**Aiko:Once again, we like to thank 15dragondream for reviewing chapter 3. It means so much to us, and i'm not Natalie's OC**

**Me:haha, whatever. Since Me, Iggy, and Yusei say the disclaimer, who wants to do it for this chapter?**

**-silence-**

**Me:Since it was a 5Ds character this time -points at Nudge- YOU! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Nudge:Fine, I will...sheesh. Like always, Natalie does not own Maximum Ride, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or Aiko. Maximum Ride is a novel series created by the only Robert Patterson, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is created by the famous Kazuki Takahashi (who is creating Yu-Gi-Oh Ze(x)al at the moment), and Aiko is created by...another 5Ds fangirl**

**Aiko:I heard that! **

**Everyone else:ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

This is the dumbest thing Angel ever did in her six years of life on this planet! She's dueling an 18-year-old professional girl with really powerful monsters on her field while Angel just has one monster that can't attack! But I'm still curious on how she knows to play this stupid children's card game. "I draw!" Angel said. She drew a card from her deck. We were a distance away from her, for safety reasons. "I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode!" She shouted as a weird man in a little tank appeared on the field. I saw Izumi muttering something very soft and very low. "Since Psychic Commander is a tuner monster, I might as well give Genetic Woman a little tune-up!" Angel continued. Soon the army guy turned into three rings and the leopard head girl floated in the middle, soon four stars started to appear inside her.

"I may be six, but this deck you gave me has a few tricks up its sleeve!" Angel shouted. "I synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" Soon a bright light shined in front of Izumi, revealing a new monster. It was a green skinned girl with a small blue dress and something was floating in each of her hands. Total stepped on my foot lightly. I kneeled down to see what he wants. "She's going to win this." He whispers. I smiled a little bit. "Don't count those chickens before they hatch." I said. "Or at least don't jinx it." I added in. "Since this monster is stronger than your Cyber Dragon, she will attack him!" Angel commanded.

"Not so fast!" Izumi butted in. "I activate my trap card, Magical Cylinder!" She yelled as a trap card flipped up with two cylinders on it. "Oh no!" Angel cried in shock. "Your attack is negated and your Lifetrancer's attack points go straight to your life points!" Izumi said in triumph. Then two cylinders appear, one taking in the monster's attack and the other one shooting it back to Angel. She screamed in pain as the attack stroke her little body.

**Izumi: 4000 LP**

**Angel: 1600 LP**

"You can't lose now, Angel!" I cheered on. Angel was on her knees and was fidgeting. "Whenever a psychic duelist is in a duel, the damage is real until the very end." Izumi spoke seriously. "My friend was like you, she couldn't control her powers. But now she is controlling it as best as she can, and not hurting anyone in a duel ever again." She continued. "Even she felt the pain whenever she dealt damage. I must now end thi-" "Izumi-chan? What are you doing here?" Someone stepped in before Izumi finished her sentence.

**Aiko's POV**

I was driving around New Domino City on my Duel Runner when I saw a shining light near the Kaiba Dome, it was the same one a psychic duelist had whenever they synchro summon something. It couldn't be good, I increased my speed and headed towards that stadium when I saw the back of Izumi and the vague image of Morag next to her, I looked at her opponent. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a six year old girl kneeling and fidgeting with Psychic Lifetrancer on her side of the field while Izumi had Cyber Dragon and Gemini Elf on her side of the dueling field. "Izumi-chan? What are you doing?" I asked.

Izumi then turned her head around to meet eyes with me. "Long story short, the girl across from me is suspected to be a psychic duelist and challenged me to a duel." She said quickly. "Then why is she…" "Magical Cylinder." Izumi filled in. "You should stop the duel. One more attack and she's done for good." I tried to persuade her into stopping this duel. "N-No. I-I won't let you stop." The girl said. "Angel…" Izumi muttered. "Are you sure you want to continue? You're going to get hurt from this and you need medical attention." She said. "I want to test out my new powers...please continue." The girl said. "Fine, I draw." Izumi said as she turned her head back to the duel. "Forgive me, Angel." I heard Izumi muttered. "I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon and Gemini Elf to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Izumi shouted. Soon the two monsters on the field combined into one dragon shape glow.

My eyes grew wide. THE Blue Eyes White Dragon? The dragon lost its glow, showing a blue scaled and very intimidating dragon with blue eyes that let out a very loud roar. The kids on the side were backing up. "What the hell is that thing?" Said one of them. "I now play my spell card, Double Summon!" Izumi said. "I can now summon another monster on my field." She then looked back at her hand. "But first, I activate the effect of Black Pendent! Whenever it's destroyed, you inflict 500 points of damage." Izumi said as she looked up to see the girl with a faint red aura around her.

**Izumi: 4000 LP**

**Angel: 1100 LP**

"Now I summon Element Magician in attack mode!" Izumi shouted. Soon a blue haired girl appeared on the field. "Now Blue Eyes…attack her Lifetrancer!" She hesitated. Soon the dragon opens its mouth to let out a powerful flare, destroying the girl's synchro monster the progress. "Now Element Magician, attack Angel directly!" Izumi shouted. Soon the sorceress raised her staff and smacked it across the girl's body, making her fall to her side.

**Izumi: 4000 LP**

**Angel: 0 LP**

"Angel!" Izumi shouted as she ran across the field to pick up the wounded girl. "Hands off!" One of the girls on the side shouted. "No, she needs to heal and rest at my place." Izumi scowled back. She picked up Angel and rushed back to her Duel Runner. "I'll come with you!" The teenage girl and I shouted. We looked at each other. "Aiko" "Max" We quickly introduced ourselves. "Hop on." I told her. I chucked an extra helmet at her. "You're not afraid of high speeds and motorcycles, are you?" I asked her. "I love the high speeds." Max told me as she grabbed me by my chest to hold on.

"What about us?" A kid with the same hair color as Yusei's asked seriously. "Meet us at…" I couldn't hear what Izumi said because I was revving up my Duel Runner engine. "Ready?" I said. Izumi nodded and sped off in front of me. "Hey! That's not fair!" I complained childishly. I placed my engine in full speed to catch up with her.

**Crow's POV**

I haven't heard a call from Aiko in hours. She said she will return shortly, but I think she forgot about that deal. I called Izumi's cell, and she wasn't answering. I waited a few moments and called Izumi's house, hoping that someone was home to pick it up.

"Hello?" Said a female voice on the other side. "It's me." I said. "Oh, hi Crow." It was Shion. "You're concerned about Aiko's presence?" She asked. "How do you know I was worried about Yusei's sister?" I asked her. "Hey Uncle Crow!" Another voice said. That was the Aiko I know. I laughed, "Good to hear you safe and sound, champ." I told her. Aiko giggled. "Where you been?" I questioned her nicely. "A psychic duelist challenged Izumi to a duel." She explained. "Who came out victorious?" I asked. "Izumi, she came out without a single scratch." Aiko cheered through the phone. "Since the duelist was six years old…" "Wait, SIX?" I raised my voice in surprised. "Mhm, Izumi is taking care of her right now. That poor girl isn't feeling that bright, her friends are here with us." Aiko explained to me.

I couldn't help but to hang my jaw wide open at the explanation she gave me. "Tell my brother I'm staying at Izumi's place for the night so he doesn't have to worry about me." She said. "I'm a little worried about the girl too, even if I arrived in the middle of it." I heard Aiko mutter. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Later Uncle Crow~" Then Aiko hung up on me. I sighed and placed the phone down and headed towards Yusei's direction to send him the message from his sister. Yusei and Jack were working on their Duel Runners when I walked in. After I told Yusei about his sister's whereabouts, Jack gave me a serious look.

"Those kids were those bird freaks from earlier." He said. "I just hope Aiko knows it sooner rather than later." Yusei added in. He picked his head up from his duel runner. "But why was Izumi dueling a young child?" He asked suspiciously. "Izumi said the girl challenged her because she wanted to try out her new psychic powers that she recently discovered or something like that." I said back. "So there's another psychic duelist here?" Akiza asked as she walked in. "Yea. She's out cold and Izumi's healing her. It almost feels like the time when you couldn't control your powers, Akiza." Yusei told her. "Oh, this is not good." She muttered. "I'll stop by tomorrow and check up on her." Akiza concluded as she walked out the door.

**Angel's POV**

The pain…the pain…it hurts like hell. It seems like a never ending assault of gun bullets and needles combined. I was in this dark place, feeling the after pain of the duel earlier today. Every time I try to move a single muscle, it always refuses to do so and give me painful sores. I don't know where I am, it was dark and creepy. I can hear evil monster murmurs. I saw a shadow of the dragon that looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon. I screamed and curled into a ball. "Don't hurt me!" I squealed. Soon I saw a bright light through my closed eyes. I looked up to see a dragon in a glowing red and yellow color. Its yellow eyes were staring at me. "W-Who are you?" I stuttered. It let out a loud roar, making me scream once again.

"Angel…" Said another voice. It sounded like it was coming from behind me; I turned around to see who it was. I didn't felt the pain anymore all the sudden. I saw a woman in a sorceress robe with a spell book tucked under one hand and something glowing on her back. I noticed a mark of some kind of third eye on the forehead on her; I wasn't sure with the grey hair covering it…what a moment.

"Izumi? Is that you?" I called out to her. She didn't budge. "No." She replayed in a dark tone. "I am Morag Elphaba, an immortal that lives inside Izumi." Her dark tone made me believe everything she said. "So, your Izumi's alter ego?" I clarified. She nodded slightly. The red dragon let out another roar. "Who's your little friend?" I asked Izumi's doppelganger. "That is the Crimson Dragon." She told me. "It links Izumi, me, and other people to become a legend known as the Signers." Morag continued. She extended her hand out to me. "Come with me, we have time to kill before you wake up." The sorceress told me. I grabbed onto her hand. Morag looked at the dragon and gave a nodding signal. The Crimson Dragon roared once again, this time the dark aura changed into a sunny day under the Kaiba Dome. "This." Morag started. "Is where it all started."

* * *

><p><strong>Gazzy:Are you always this good at cliffhangers, Natalie<strong>

**Me:-nervous blush-I never really thought about that, I just...keep the reader in suspence, that's all.**

**Gazzy:-writing on his hand-Gotta write this down.**

**Me:H-hey! Don't write on yourself, it'll give you skin cancer!**

**Angel:No it won't.**

**-Angel and I fight over it-**

**Morag:-still wearing her robe from fic-This brings me back to the Middle Ages, I'm just happy HE is still in the underworld...-shudders thinking about it-**

**Hannah(creator of Aiko and Ariya):We can arrange that -evil grin-**

**Morag:NO! NO! NONONONONO! DON'T BRING KIU BACK, OR I WILL-**

**Kiu:-appears from a puff of smoke behind Morag-I'm back**

**Morag:That son of a bitch is behind me, isn't he?**

**Hannah:Since Natalie is fighting with Angel, I guess I can say this -clears throat- First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	5. The secret, revealed

**Me:-walking into computer room-**

**Crow:-gets in front of me and grabs shoulder-Where the hell have you been all this time? -shakes violent-**

**Me:My mom wanted me to go outside instead of sitting on my lazy ass in front of the computer, but I lied to her since lying is my specialty...Please stop shaking me so I can continue typing chapter 6.**

**Crow:Oh, fine. -lets go- I knew you were here for that -lie-**

**Me:-checks reviews from previous chapter-The only people that reviewed are 15dragondream and some guy who was quoting the Space Core from Portal 2**

**Haruka:Space? SPAAAAAAAACE! -runs around-**

**Me:So I guess this chapter is once again dedicated to 15dragondream. Anyone from 5Ds want to do it?**

**Crow:Fine, I'll do it. Natalie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Maximum Ride, or Aiko. She only owns Team Xros Heart and Moonlight Dragon. Maximum Ride is created by some old dude name James Patterson and the Yu-Gi-Oh series was created by another old guy named Kazuki Takahashi. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Morag's POV<span>**

The Crimson Dragon sent us to the past. Angel and I are in the time when Yusei and Jack Turbo dueled each other in the Fortune Cup, the moment when the Crimson Dragon showed them the vision of the Dark Signer's reign. The Crimson Dragon that was with us disappeared for this reason. I leaned closer to Angel. "Watch closely, my dear child." I whispered. "Morag! It's that silver dragon from before!" Angelpointed out to Yusei's Stardust Dragon. I smiled. "That is the Stardust Dragon. His opponent has Red Dragon Archfiend." I explained. "Do you know what they have in common?" I asked the little child after a small pause in silence. She shook her head. "Those dragons are synchro monsters, and their owners are two of the legendary Signers." I explained to her. Soon the familiar roar of the Crimson Dragon rang in my ears. "About time." I muttered.

Angel stared in awe as the Crimson Dragon appeared in between the attacking dragons. The scene changed after the clash. We were moving very fast in an orb, Yusei and Jack were still on their motorcycles while Akiza and Luna were in red orbs floating next to them. "What's happening?" Angel asked me with a scared tone. "This is a warning message the Crimson Dragon sent to the Signers." I told her calmly. We pasted by an ancient temple with five people standing in a line with their backs against the temple and their arms up, revealing their glowing arm. "Those were their ancestors." I whispered to Angel. Angel leaned on the orb to get a closer look. The sightseeing changed to the Satellite. Angel grabbed onto my leg in fear as purple flames started to form into a spider.

I patted her head. "This was just a vision." I told her. "But, it did happen. Right?" The avian child asked me. I sighed in defeat, "Unfortunately, yes." I muttered. "But if it wasn't for Yusei, we would still be in the shadows." I told her.

The scene changed once again. It was a desert, but it wasn't. I remember this time like it was just yesterday. "It's that gray haired girl from before." Angel pointed out to Aiko. "Her name is Aiko, the younger sister of Yusei Fudo." I told her nicely. "This was a fresh memory in my head." Angel looked up. "So this recently happened?" She asked. I nodded. "Aiko and I were dueling a masked immortal. His deck specialty was Gravekeeper, a very difficult deck to defeat." I explained as clearly to the six-year-old girl. I looked up as my younger me was saying, "I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode!" She yelled. "But he won't be on the field for long, neither will Cyber Prima!" Soon the usual synchro summoning began. I bent over to Angel. "The part that's coming up changed my fate forever." I whispered.

**Max's POV**

Damn it…how long will it take for Izumi to come out and tell the flock and I that Angel is okay? I'm really frustrated as time passed. I marched up to one of Izumi's teammates, I believe it was Haruka because she had brown hair, with a very impatient expression glued on my face. "Where is Angel being healed?" I growled. Haruka backed up a little. "It's the door on the other side of the hallway. But Izumi ordered me not to let anyone in until she comes out." She told me. "Screw orders, Angel is very precious to me. I won't let Izumi to continue whatever mumble jumble shit she's doing to her!" I shrieked at her. I ran down the hallway, opening every door possible and completely forget Haruka's directions.

Then, as if it was a mind maze, I found the door Angel was being held for the night. I quietly opened the door, but the door let out a loud squeak as I did. I saw something red glowing, I peeked my head in to see what it was. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Angel was sleeping perfectly while Izumi was leaning her head on her arms on the side of the bed, she too was sleeping, but that's not the exciting part. On the grey haired girl's back was a glowing mark of some sort of dragon. It was in a reddish crimson color. I don't know whenever to wake her up and tell her about the glow, or just watch and stare at the lightshow.

Then, someone poked my back. My heart skipped a beat and I got startled. I turned around to see Fang. "Aiko wants to talk to you." He said. "Just me?" I asked. He shook his head. "All of us." Us meaning the Flock. I let out a deep breath. "Fine." I then lead Fang out of the hallway maze and into the main room, where Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were sitting on one of the couches while Haruka, Aiko, and Shion were sitting across from them with serious or grim looks on their faces. "So there was a reason you wouldn't let me go see Angel." I filled the silence. Shion looked up, "Yea. We wanted to keep Izumi's secret…a secret." Shion told me. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to my flock. "Care to explain your group about what you saw?" Aiko asked in a smart-ass tone like the voice gave me.

I turned to my flock. "I walked in to see Angel perfectly safe, but there was some sort of glowing mark on Izumi's back." I told them. "What color was it and what did it look like." Aiko continued. "It…It was red and in shape of a dragon." I answered. Gazzy's eyes were wide. "Then Izumi is…is…a queen of dragons!" He said. "Maybe a monarch or empress!" Nudge added in. Shion laughed. "You kids have such imaginations." She said sweetly. "Okay, quit playing games and spill it!" I said. My eyes shot daggers at her. Shion sighed. "Aiko, you were there when you-know-what happened." She turned her head to the short grey haired girl with blue highlights. Aiko sighed lighter than Shion. "Your right." She said. Aiko cleared her throat. "It was not that long ago when Izumi had that mark of the dragon on her back. It's properly called the Crimson Dragon." She explained. "It's respected highly in this city." "So this dragon is like a god, correct?" Iggy said. "Mhm, legends said that there were supposed to be five people were chosen by fate to become legendary Signers…But there was one more in the group. That person was sort of like a late bloomer. She had no relationship to the original five Signers." The young Fudo continued. "That late bloomer was called a Caller. She can call and summon the Crimson Dragon at her will." Aiko clarified. "But the mark on her back isn't the thing that made her special." Haruka added in. Shion nodded. "You see, about Izumi…she's possessed." The green haired young adult confessed.

The whole room fell into silence. "Possessed by a ghost like in Paranormal Activity?" Nudge asked stupidly. "No." Aiko quickly answered. "But good guess though." She complemented. "You see…there was this spirit who was alive in the Middle Ages." Haruka filled in. "That spirit was accused of witchcraft. Just before she was sent to her death, she unsealed the spirits of Duel Monsters from broken tablets and all hell broke loose in Europe." "But then, the mighty wizard Merlin took action. He sealed the Duel Monsters back in their tablets and punished the witch. He turned her into nothingness, but he actually made her a spirit that can be reincarnated with anyone with a matching soul as her." Shion explained. "5,000 years passed, and the spirit lost hope on reliving, until she arrived in the Satellite B.A.D. Area 12 years ago. She met a young little girl, same age as Angel, with her twin brother. They were in pain when their parents abused them. The spirit's heart became soft at that moment, she placed her soul into the little girl. Marking her success of survival." Haruka explained what happened after. "So, what happened after?" Fang asked, he seemed somewhat interested in this history event. "The spirit and the girl switched bodies, the spirit told the girl to rest. As the girl slept, the spirit challenges her parents to a dark shadow game. The spirit won, that means she punishes her opponents when they lose." She explained. "Punishment of choice: Burnt to death." Nudge silently gasped at this.

"This spirit, it has a name, right?" I questioned the three. Aiko nodded. "Morag Elphaba."

**Angel's POV**

"I synchro summon." The younger Morag yelled as a powerful flash of light came from behind her. "Moonlight Dragon!" Soon the light faded and a silver dragon filled it's place. "Izu-Morag! Your back is glowing!" The Aiko of the past shouted. I looked at the Morag in a witch robe, her back was glowing as well. "What…what are you?" I asked. "I…am just a caller of the Crimson Dragon." She muttered. I blinked like they did in cartoons whenever someone is confused.

I watched the remainder of the duel. Moonlight Dragon attacks Gravekeeper Chief and then activated a trap that took out the rest of his life points. Before I could say anything else, we were back in the dark and scary room from before. "You see, Angel." Morag hissed. "New Domino City isn't the most perfect city if you check the history books. But once you get into the flow of Duel Monsters, you'll probably know a fact or two on its origin." She told me. To show her I was understanding, I nodded my head. Morag laughed a little. "You amuse me." She muttered.

She looked at her wrist, which had nothing on it. "Well, looks like it's time for you to wake up." She told me with a smile. I didn't sure what she meant, but Morag faded away just after she said it. "Angel, wake up!" Someone called out. That was probably Izumi. I closed my eyes really tight and opened it back up slowly, it took me time to fully open then because of the light. I sat up and looked at Izumi. I gave her a childish smile. "Thank you for the help, Izumi-chan~" I said. I got up, and I almost fell down. But Izumi caught me mid-air.

"Let me help you out, Princess." She said. She held onto one of my hands, "If you ever feel like you're going to fall down, just let me know." She told me in a light tone. After we got out of the hallway, I ran into Max's arms. The whole group was surprised. "Had a good sleep, you too?" Max asked Izumi. I saw her did an anime sweatdrop and did a light laugh. "Yea…I guess." Soon I shared what she saw in her dream while her friends told her what my teammates and friend told them. Looks like Izumi's teammates told them what I saw while we were sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Now I don't have to worry about this anymore. Thank god.<strong>

**Max:So, are you going to continue?**

**Me:Didn't you read the dialogue of Crow and I at the top, before the story?**

**Max:Too lazy to read it -yawns-**

**Me:-yawns-Thanks for making join the bandwagon, Max**

**Gazzy:So what's going to happen next?**

**Me:Well-**

**Angel:-cuts in-We will be going to Duel Academy. You and I will be in Leo and Luna's class and Max and Fang are going to be in Haruka and Akiza's class. Nudge and Iggy will have their own classroom, sadly.**

**-Nudge and Iggy sit in an emo corner together-**

**Iggy:-turns his head-What are we going to do after?**

**Me:The usual, Iggy. We try and take over the world!**

**-cue Pinky and the Brain theme song here-**

**Me:Don't forget to review first to get the next chapter dedicated to you!**


End file.
